dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-35167852-20190308211921
So, i made some theories about future games that could be interesting, just tell me what you think: - Portrait of the Stained Princess would be based on The White Bride and the Black One, and there would be references to The Ugly Duckling, specially about the fact the White Bride is both a metaphorical and a literal one. - Daemon Evokers would appear in a game based on Puss in Boots, The Bremen Town Musicians and The Queen Bee/''The White Snake''/''The Sea Hare''. Every animal that appeared in the tale would be here a Daemon Evoker, and we'll see Brigid again. The one based on The Queen Bee/The White Snake/The Sea Hare would have three new daemon evokers, with each one of them having a link with the elements of air, earth and water, while Brigid will have a link with the element of fire because she's a dragon. - The next game after this one will be the one based on The Steadfast Tin Soldier/''The Nutcracker'', and we'll finally see Pinocchio again, and Katherine. - Princes Hugh and Leonard from the Sky Kingdom will appear again eventually, and i hope the one we see again Prince Leonard would be based on Iron Hans. - The Swan Guard will appear again in a game based on The Wild Swans/''The Six Swans'', and a new character would be a expelled menber who has a arm stuck in the form of a wing, like one of the princes in the tale. - Eventually the Maiden Goddess will choose a new Godmother, and the new Cinderellas she will help will be based on Little One-Eye, Little Two-Eyes and Little Three-Eyes and The True Bride. And in the bonus game we will finally know more about Agnes or Bianca, being the main playable character. - There will be a game based on Little Brother and Little Sister, and i don't know if someone in Blue Tea knows the tale, but i hope someone knows the tale of The Golden Roebuck and incorporates to the game some elements of the story. - In some future game it will be a parable about a king who promised to marry his daughter to whom could guess a mysterious animal's skin, that turned out to be the one of a flea or louse fattened untill it reached an elephant's size. - Belladonna could appear again in a game based on Tatterhood/''King Lindworm''. Maybe she could have the opportunity to tell Mother Gothel to fuck off after raising her to be her personal lab rat and revenge tool. - In the future there would be games based also on The Twelve Dancing Princesses, Bearskin, The Twelve Months/''The Three Little Men in the Woods'', Maid Maleen, Hans my Hedgehog, Jorinde and Jorindel, The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs, The Girl Without Hands, The Golden Bird/''The Firebird'', The Four Skillful Brothers, The Golden Goose, The Goose Girl ''and ''The Red Shoes. Probably the one based on The 12 Dancing Princesses ''and the one based on ''The Red Shoes would be the same game.